Rogue
History Rogue’s real name is Anna Marie Darkholme. She was born, grew up, and went to school in Caldecott Country, Mississippi. When she was thirteen years old she put her first boyfriend Cody in a coma for three days when her absorption powers manifested during her first kiss. After her father brutally disowned her for who she was and her being a mutant Rogue ran away home and wandered around for sometime. She was found in a bus station by Mystique, a powerful shape sifter, who was disguised in the form of a middle-aged woman. She offered a meal and a hot bath to Rogue and Rogue took her up on her offer. Mystique adopted Rogue and became the mother to Rogue that she had never known. Rogue called her “ Mama” until the day the two of them parted ways. She fed Rogue, clothed her, kept a roof over her head, raised her, saw her as her own daughter, taught her how to use her mutant powers to absorb people’s abilities and memories and steal other mutants’ powers, and would have her steal Avalanche and Pyro’s mutant powers from them for practice. Through Mystique Rogue joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and worked alongside Avalanche, the Blob, Mystique, and Pyro using her special abilities to steal documents and valuable weapons for several years. Hoping to enhance her adopted daughter’s abilities and get her nemesis out of her way once and for all Mystique set a nearly fatal trap for her arch-enemy the local super heroine Ms. Marvel. She had Rogue attempt to steal a jet and fly it out of the military base it was in and during the mission Rogue encountered Ms. Marvel who had come to stop them. Ms. Marvel and Rogue fought and once Ms. Marvel had retaken control of the jet from her Rogue grabbed her and held onto her too long on Mystique’s orders . Rogue acquired enhanced reflexes, flight, invulnerability, and superhuman strength after she had permanently absorbed Ms. Marvel’s superhuman powers and put her into a permanent coma. Unfortunately she had also absorbed Ms. Marvel’s personality in the process. Rogue was nearly driven insane when Ms. Marvel’s mind began to attack her mentally and cause her to suffer from delusions of Ms. Marvel haunting her in her waking state. Eventually they became to much for her to bear and in an effort to escape from Ms. Marvel and the knowledge of what she had done to her Rogue ran away from Mystique. Professor Charles Xavier felt Rogue’s anguish and despair and contacted her telepathically and Rogue found him. He was able to block her most painful memories including her unwitting assault of Ms. Marvel and restore her peace of mind which quieted Ms. Marvel. Rogue reformed and became one of Professor Xavier’s students and joined the X-Men. Mystique was furious to discover that Rogue was gone and vowed to get her back from Professor Xavier but she never did. Rogue was beautiful and smart with a great sense of humor, a heart of gold, an independent nature, and a lot of spirit. She usually had an attitude of good-natured irrevence. Rogue occasionally referred to everyone including even her enemies as “ hon” and “ sugar” and spoke in a sassy Southern accent. She was a bit of a flirt and flirted with any man she found to be attractive such as Cyclops, Colossus, Archangel, and Spider Man during the X-Men The Animated Series’ crossover with Spiderman The Animated Series. She had proven herself to be a valuable asset of the X-Men and examples of her heroic deeds include her attempt to confront Magneto during his attack on Metro Chem Planet, the crushing of Mad Mod and the Sentinels in order to save Senator Kelly’s life, the defeat of Mr. Sinister and the Nasty Boys on Savage Island, the help she gave the other X-Men when they temporarily worked together with the Shi-arr Princess Lilandra to avoid the crisis involving the M’Kraan Crystal and the Dark Phoenix, and her three run ins with Apocalypse. Rogue had a close friendship with Storm, deeply respected Professor Xavier, and generally got along well with Beast, Cyclops, Gambit, Jean Grey, Juiblee, Morph, and Wolverine. However she was unafraid to call Wolverine names, insult him, yell at him, argue with him, or threaten to get into a fight with him whenever he annoyed her or made her angry. Rogue had no control over her absorption powers and took great care not to touch anyone unless it was in defense of her teammates although there are indications that her inability to control them may be more psychological than they are physical. She endured a lot of emotional pain due to her inability to touch and usually hidden deep feelings of isolation. Rogue had great resentment towards Cyclops and Jean Grey for the easy love affair they shared. Gambit was deeply attracted to Rogue and flirted with her often. He eventually confessed to his love for her when their powers were stolen from them on Savage Island. Although Rogue was equally attracted to him and felt the same way about him her fear of harming him with her absorption powers caused her to deny her romantic feelings for him and often push him away to keep either of them frombeing hurt and driving her to further brooding and solitary soul-searching. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men